This invention relates to a nozzle arrangement that incorporates a reversible actuating mechanism. This invention also relates to a printhead that includes a plurality of such nozzle arrangements.
The Applicant has invented a printhead which is capable of generating text and images at a resolution as high as 1600 dpi. In order to achieve this high resolution, the applicant has utilized various aspects of micro electromechanical systems technology. The reason for this is that such systems provide a means whereby ink can be ejected independently from a plurality of nozzle arrangements.
The nozzle arrangements are formed on a page width printhead. In order to achieve the high resolutions, up to 84000 nozzle arrangements can be formed on the page width printhead. Each of these nozzle arrangements is in the form of a micro electromechanical device that incorporates at least one working device which is displaceable to achieve or permit the ejection of ink from each nozzle arrangement.
The Applicant has found that it is often advantageous continuously to control the movement of such a working device in order that the working device can remain stable during its movement through a path of travel.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a nozzle arrangement that is the product of an integrated circuit fabrication technique, the nozzle arrangement comprising
a substrate; and
an actuating mechanism that is mounted on the substrate and that comprises
a working member that is movable reciprocally along a path of travel in order to perform work; and
at least two actuators that are arranged with respect to the working member to act on the working member, the actuators being configured so that the working member is under the influence of at least one of the actuators at substantially all points along the path of travel.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a nozzle arrangement which is the product of an integrated circuit fabrication technique, the nozzle arrangement comprising
a substrate;
a working member that is mounted on the substrate and that is movable reciprocally along a path of travel in order to perform work, the working member being configured to be so movable under the influence of a magnetic field of suitable strength; and
at least two electromagnetic actuators that are arranged with respect to the working member to act on the working member, the actuators being capable of generating a magnetic field and of reversing the polarity of that field, the actuators being connectable to a suitable control system to permit the actuators to act synchronously so that the working member is under the influence of said at least two actuators while being reciprocally moved along the path of travel by magnetic fields generated by said at least two actuators.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided an ink jet printhead, which is the product of an integrated circuit fabrication technique, the ink jet printhead comprising
a substrate; and
a plurality of nozzle arrangements that are arranged on the substrate, each nozzle arrangement comprising
nozzle chamber walls that define a nozzle chamber; and
an actuating mechanism that is mounted on the substrate and that comprises
a working member that is movable reciprocally along a path of travel in order to eject ink from the nozzle chamber and at least two actuators that are arranged with respect to the working member to act on the working member, the actuators being configured so that the working member is under the influence of at least one of the actuators at substantially all points along the path of travel.
The invention is now described, by way of examples, with reference to the accompanying drawings. The specific nature of the following description should not be construed as limiting the scope of the above summary.